gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Aereon
Aereon Gray is a witch formerly employed to Specter, and is related to Time and Chronos. Appearance Past Aereon was an average-heighted woman in her early 40es at the time of her death, though she had enchantments to slow her aging. This was reflected in her ghost's appearance: she looked 30ish and not too old. She was not what one would call a woman of great beauty but she's far from ugly. Aereon had peach colored skin with makeup on her face (mascara, light blue eyeshadow, and plum lipstick) that she was wearing before death and cannot come off. She had natural lilac hair that was lightening at the roots and therefore wore a gray hat to hide that part. Her hair was straight but was cut at shoulder-length and curls impressively at the tips. Aereon's eyes are ultramarine blue which get shiny when feeling strong emotion. Aereon wore clothes that, well, weren't really suited for a woman of her age. She had a white long-sleeved dress shirt tucked into a dark gray pleated skirt. Over the shirt, she wore a tight burgundy red vest with buttons. Aereon's thigh-highs had black straps and she wore black kitty heeled shoes. As for accessories, she wore gray gloves on both hands and tiny pearl earrings on both ears. She was unable to change clothing thanks to her ghostly status. Her appearance was perpetually transluscent, tinged by a soft mauve mist. Aereon would ocassionally use spells to appear more solid or become fully invisible. Current After her full revival, Aereon took on a more youthful appearance. To be written out. Personality Tba Pre-roleplay history Formerly a part of the Thaohal family. Wip and tba. Relationships (If I'm forgetting someone, please comment and I'll add them in as long as Aereon has interacted with said character) [[Specter|'Specter']] They're friends. Specter was stupid enough to grant Aereon's soul a durable ghost body and their protection. Aereon hired under the deity as a servant and assistant, but does a lot of things of her own free will. She thinks of Specter as "manipulable and somewhat dumb" but seems to care for them, referring to herself as Specter's right-hand. Aereon makes sure they don't get in major trouble, but her methods are pretty drastic (she told Specter to stop socializing to avoid trouble). Still, she appreciates how Spec has been smiling more often and cheering up lately. Is this relationship genuine? We may never know. [[Galaxian Explosion|'Galaxian Explosion']] Their relationship is awkward, somewhat rocky. When she met him at first, some of the words they exchanged weren't the friendliest. And she can tell that now he doesn't really trust nor likes her. However, since Aereon wants to be on good terms with as many people as she can, she will probably try to earn Galaxian's trust. Aereon says she feels fond of the little god because of his positive relationship towards Specter. If this is true, we don't know. [[Time|'Time']] They kind of have a history together. Before her death, Aereon was deeply envious of Time's (then known as Amadeus) natural prowess with magic, since she didn't feel it was fair that she had to study a lot just to reach his level. Of course, now her envy has calmed down a bit. It's different since he's a god, she thinks. But there's a grudge she holds against him for killing her and the rest of the Thaohals. She said she had a plan to bring the family back to glory. And Aereon cast a curse on Time (partly out of malice) to avoid him talking about her true identity to anyone. Despite her many negative feelings towards her nephew, Aereon doesn't feel like killing him is necessary. He got a second chance at life much like herself and totally deserves to live it... as long as Time doesn't interfere with her plans. [[Chronos|'Chronos']] Initially mistaking her for Time's wife, Aereon took a while to realize Chronos was actually the former Eny Thaohal and Time's twin. Aereon has been shown to be polite and friendly with Chronos. She sees her as a perfect way to manipulate Time's emotions with, due to their close relationship. She mistakenly thinks Chronos's name is Chronical or something of the sort, but that is just because she doesn't care about the goddess at all. Elio Aereon is his wife. They seem to get along well. Ignas He is Aereon's son. Ryoo She is Aereon's daughter. Aereon holds something against her, as she has labeled Ryoo as a traitor. This is strong enough that she doesn't want to ressurect her. Abilities and related wip Quotes "Good evening. Who's this charming lady with you? Your wife?" -Aereon to Time about Chronos "For once, I guess I just want to say... thank you." -Aereon about Galaxian and Specter's friendship "I'm Aereon Gray, widow of Sol Thaohal, who was murdered by his nephew. Isn't that right, Amadeus?" -Aereon's reveal to Time Other stuff * Name isn't pronounced the English way. * Favorite color is light gray * Used to love cookies and flowers. Actually, still does. * Actually has a soft spot for kids but doesn't show it much * Her second name is Melisa. * Her last name from her mother's part is Irina Gallery ((Please feel free to add pictures!) AereonSketch.jpeg|The Narrator's vision of Aereon as a ghost Aereon meme.jpg|The meme Category:Female Category:OC